


[Podfic] Envy, Through a Microscope

by lyrithim



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fandom Trumps Hate, Humor, Love Triangles, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Smudge, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrithim/pseuds/lyrithim
Summary: Original summary: Fill for the following prompt from prideandprejudiceandcheese: "a johnlock fic from the POV of Sherlock's microscope, with perhaps the microscope experiencing jealousy when Sherlock looks up to gaze at John."





	[Podfic] Envy, Through a Microscope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destinationtoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Envy, Through a Microscope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/910897) by [destinationtoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/destinationtoast). 



**Author:** [destinationtoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/destinationtoast)

**Length:** 4:27

**Download link:** Mediafire MP3 link [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?bjemm7zjf0c8r8r).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to destinationtoast for participating in Fandom Trumps Hate, and for offering such a cracky and delightful fic for me to podfic. Be sure to send love to the original author at the link above!


End file.
